just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Absner/How Fascism became a thing in Dalrana.
Hello, Absner here with my first ever story time. Ironclaws has recently put a comment onto my Dalrana project asking how Fascism got involved in the fictional country Dalrana. Here it goes. It all started with a powerful man named Col Dushku, who was a extreme Enver Hoxha supporter back when Col first started in politics in 1946. He admired Enver's way of getting things done, He was especially impressed by the Sigurimi. But By the year 2020, Albania had slowly begun to fall apart, riots had started happening more often, and The Albanian Mafia had become all but destroyed and evoled into The Cula Crime Family, who were raising crime up even further than it acutally had. Col, sensing his chance, seized the opportunity to start speaking in public about what Hoxha would have done if he were still ailve. And the people bought every word he said. He eventually won the election for Prime Minister Of Albania, and this is where Alban Nallbani comes into play. Alban Nallbani served under Enver And Col as a Miltary General and Advisor, and became the 2nd most powerful man in Albania only behind Col. With The People's support and Alban's Leadership, Col managed to quell the constant riots and almost dismantle The Culas. And that's when things got ugly. As Col gained more power and support, Alban became jealous and enraged of Col's unique approach to politics, and unlike Col, Alban was a fanatical Fascist who admired Adolf Hitler to the exterme. It got to a point where Alban acutally gave military guns to new crime boss Ahmed Cula. Then he got caught by Col for that and dismissed from service. Alban became so furious that he attempted to assassinate Col right then and there, only to be stopped by police and put under house arrest for the rest of his life. Or so it seemed. little did Col know that Alban was good friends with Michael Castoro, a former Us Army Veteran who Alban met during a diplomatic tour of The United States. Alban took a liking to him due to Michael's tactical way of thinking, and became close with him. He even managed to figure out that he was a part of the Black Hand. Col also didn't realize that Alban had a hidden bunker underneath his home, which had just about everything Alban needed to contact Michael. And with Ahmed's help, Michael arrived in Albania under the premise that he was just touring the country with his adopted son,"Taylor". Ahmed also helped Michael and "Taylor" find Alban's Bunker. And that's when Albania was changed forever. It was a normal day at Tirana when Cula gang members stormed Col's Headquarters and took the entire place hostage in less than a minute. After 3 Hours, The Building was stormed only for Col to be found dead in his office, with a bullet wound to the head and a note in his jacket pocket. It read: "A parting gift from Alban.", then Col's corpse exploded, killing everyone inside. This act of terrorism was seen as the worst terror incident in recent memory. Due to the events, Alban was elected Prime Minister, and appointed The Black Hand as his personal bodyguards. He then changed the country's name To Dalrana, and declared himself Dictator. And with The Black Hand And Cula Gang supporting Alban. It would be next to impossible to overthrow Alban. Until Rico happened. So yes, Albania is an acutal country in this project that's get renamed. But's it Just Cause for goodness sake. Category:Absner's Story Time